


Barely a touch away

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Holography, M/M, a little sad, dbh kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank is a hologram. Connor falls in love with a man he can't touch.





	Barely a touch away

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dbh kinkmeme: https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=2509#cmt2509

Connor looked at the man next to him.  
No, the _hologram_.  
His hair was long and his were eyes blue. One could clearly see the wrinkles on his face. He looked like a normal human, somewhere in his forties or fifties perhaps. Connor had liked his face instantly.

Hank was the name Connor had given him. Back when he didn't think that holograms could be anything more than helpful technology.  
Back when he didn't think he'd ever find himself in this position.  
He would have laughed at the sole idea.

He had gotten Hank after he was injured during a case and could barely move for months.  
It was nice to have someone to talk to, besides his nurse, even if it was just an illusion.

Hank talked to him, kept him up to date on the news and recommended movies.  
He always smiled at him while talking.  
It was a mere imitation of the real thing, but it helped to feel a little less alone.

But the months passed and Connor got better.  
Sometimes he felt like he could see something in Hank's eyes he hadn't seen before. Connor wondered if he was going crazy.

The first time Hank asked him a question, without having any reason to do so, he almost fell of the couch.  
The hologram was curious.  
Except that was completely impossible. 

But from that day on, Hank didn't stop asking questions.  
About Connor's work. His hobbies. His favorite books.

One day Connor picked out a movie for them to watch together.  
Hank sat down next to him on the couch hesitantly.  
Connor looked at him and smiled.

It was the first time he heard Hank laugh.  
Connor hadn't been sure before if he even could. 

But there he was, sitting next to him, laughing out loud, as he watched the tv screen.

Movie nights became a regular occurrence from then on.  
Usually they happened on friday evenings and Connor found himself getting more excited for them as time went on.

Hank made his days a little brighter again.  
It should have been impossible, but Hank started to feel, and he wore his emotions so clearly on his face, Connor sometimes wondered if the hologram was more alive than him.

Connor wanted to barely leave Hank alone anymore.  
He felt calmer in his presence.  
He started to have problems concentrating at work, because his thoughts kept drifting back to him.

It was completely insane.  
Connor stared at the man, counting the wrinkles on his face,  
looking in fascination at the way his hair feel around his face.  
It looked like it would feel incredibly soft and Connor wanted nothing more than to reach out a hand and feel it himself.

Connor could feel Hank's eyes linger on him.  
The smile on his face was more genuine these days.

Connor's best friend kept trying to set him up with a cute guy.  
He wasn't sure how to explain why he couldn't say yes.

Connor drank from his beer.  
He wished he could offer Hank one.  
He wished for so many things.

Of course Connor knew. He knew that even if Hank could - would - feel the same way, there would always be an impossible space between them.

Their love was a helpless cause, long lost before it even began.  
But that didn't stop Connor from wanting.

He looked at Hank.  
“I'm in love with you.”  
It was fascinating to see all the emotions on his face, when months before there wouldn't have been any.  
“I love you too, Connor.”

Hank smiled at him, but he looked sad at the same time.  
Connor wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him in his arms.  
He was barely a touch away.  
But Connor knew, if he stretched out his arm, all he would be able to feel would be air.

Still, he held up his hand, smiling at Hank.  
Hank held up his hand against his own.  
They looked so close, but Connor couldn't feel a thing.

But they could talk and be there with one another.  
So he lied down on his bed, Hank by his side and they didn't stop talking until late in the night.

Connor wanted nothing more than to hold him, to kiss him, to introduce him as his lover.

“Maybe it would be better for you if -”.  
“No”, Connor interrupted him immediately.

It was almost torture, to have him be so close and yet not be able to be with him.  
But there was no part of Connor that wanted to give up loving Hank, no matter how much it hurt.  
“I know, I won't ever be able to touch you. Loving you is more than enough.”  
At least, it had to be.


End file.
